


1,000 years

by Grassygrass



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassygrass/pseuds/Grassygrass
Summary: Lucien comes back and causes old feelings between him and Klaus to rehatch.
Relationships: Lucien Castle/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. He's back

**Author's Note:**

> Not very well written, but there are like no fics between these two and I need others to see what I see.

"You know, Niklaus, father isn't here anymore. He can't say anything, if you… love a man."

Klaus turned his head quickly, first to make sure he heard Elijah correctly, then to make sure no one else was in the room.

"I don't know what you mean, brother. I love Camille. And I just got her, so please don't ruin this for me."

"Loving a woman doesn't take away that you also love men. I've always understood why you never said anything, Nik. Of course I did. But father is gone, and I know you aren't happy. I think after 1,000 years, it's okay to start being happy and living as your true self. The Klaus that I saw that day in the barn. It's okay to be you now. Because another 1,000 years would be too torturous for you to bare." 

Klaus didn't reply. He just walked away and passed right by Freya. He didn't have time to put up with Elijah, he definitely didn't have time for her. He opened hus door and he walked right into his room to see Lucien on his bed. Eating grapes and not wearing a shirt. 

Klaus averted his eyes. It was more difficult to not look than he would like to admit. "What are you doing here, Lucien?"

"Why, I'm here to see you, Nik."

He came to stand by Klaus, pulled his face in closer and whispered into his ear. "I missed you Klaus? Did you miss me?"

Instead of replying, he kissed Lucien and pushed him on his bed.


	2. Stables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus visits Lucien in the stables

The barn was always cold on nights like this, yet somehow, you could still always find Lucien in the stables. Petting the horses. Speaking to them, even. 

"In the short time I have been staying with you friends, I have learned exactly where I can always find you".

"You were looking for me?" His tone was almost flirtatious. 

"I was out for a little stroll and came across the barn so I decided I could use a little company, plus I figured you would want to speak to someone who can speak back". 

"They talk to me in a way that you can't, the same way you talk to me in a way they can't".

Klaus looked down and laughed, such a silly little thought, yet somehow so attractive. He wanted to kiss him, the same way he had wanted to kiss that boy back in the village. When his dad caught them, he almost killed Klaus. He did kill the boy. While his father is out there, he can never love a man. 

"Would you like to pet one?"

Klaus jumped, recomposed, and nodded. He walked closer to the horse that Lucien was brushing, and gently set his hand on it's back, slowly going down it's back. 

Lucien chuckled, "You don't have to be so nervous with them" he rolled his eyes, "or me".

He stepped closer, grabbed Klaus' hand, and started petting the horse. He was almost holding Klaus, this act alone would get them hanged, even if it wouldn't kill Klaus. His survival would expose his entire family. To do this, it's selfish. 

Lucien took his free hand and put it on Klaus' back, he tensed for a second before relaxing and continuing to pet the horse. 

"What's her name?"

"Dandelion. Tristan selected the name".

"It's very pretty"

He stood still for a moment before turning around to face Lucien. "Would you mind if I kissed you right now?"

"Very forward. I like it, of course you can kiss me, I thou-"

Klaus went in, fast and hard, gripping his side and he kissed, holding his hair and pulling and clothes. Then the heard a creek. 

"Sorry to interrupt you, Boys. I was just looking for you, Klaus. Rebekah saw you weren't in your room and became worried. I'll tell her you are out for a walk". 

He left as if he didn't just see the two men together. 

"I think it's time we go to bed. Before someone else comes out here". 

1,000 years of passion. In that one kiss, in the shove into his bed. And definitely in what came next. It was the first time Klaus had ever gone this far with a guy. The same could clearly not be said for Lucien. He was so smooth with every move, so gentle with every touch. The only awkward moment was when he had to explain to Klaus what douching was. 

They cuddled close afterwards, there was no fear the way there was 1,000 years ago. They could laugh and kiss and catch up knowing they could have this forever if they wanted. They could even go for round two in the shower. 

"I truly hope you had an amazing time up there, because it is not amazing to have superhuman hearing when you are one door over". 

Klaus wasn't sure if he was ready to joke yet. He didn't know why he was so ashamed, Freya was so open about her being bi from the day she moved in. Why couldn't he have that?

"We don't have to talk about it yet if you aren't ready. I just want to make sure you stay with him if that's what is going to make you happy"

"It is. I've wanted to do that since I was fifteen, but what should I do about Camille?"

"Do what about me?"


End file.
